


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Shounen-ai, Songfic, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Caught together in a snowstorm, the boys are trying to see the light at Christmas.





	

Title: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Neither the song nor the boys are mine. I’m a user. No suing allowed.

Warnings: AU, OOC, SAP ALERT!!, shounen-ai, songfic.

Rating: G (omg*gasps and faints*)

Pairings: 1+2+3+4+5 (and so on and so forth)

Note: It’s been over a year since I started writing. Wow. Merry Christmas to you all!

Feedback: *innocent voice* for the children *big ass grin*

 

/lyrics as sung by the boys/

 

Duo stumbled into the safehouse, snow covered and nearly frozen. Quatre ran over to him and wrapped a blanket around the shivering pilot. “Duo. Come by the fire,” Quatre whispered encouragingly. Looking up, Quatre caught Heero’s eye. Heero nodded and came over, scooped Duo into his arms, and carried him over to the fireplace.

 

Duo snorted softly and muttered through chattering teeth, “Damn….fools….making a ….snowstorm here. Gah….what I wouldn’t do…” He sighed softly as Heero put him down on the blankets Quatre had spread out for him.

 

Quatre chuckled softly at his fellow pilot’s words, then looked up as Wufei brought over some tea. Wufei looked at Duo in amusement. “What were you doing that took so long? The mission was done hours ago,” he asked as Duo sipped his tea.

 

Duo looked up and smiled softly as Trowa joined the group as well. “Well, today is Christmas Eve,” he stated softly, looking down at his cup. The others cocked their head in curiosity, waiting for Duo to finish quietly. He looked up at them and smiled, then dug into his pocket. “And, well, we always would exchange gifts with those who were…family,” he added softly. Then, he handed each of them a little envelope. They stared at him in surprise, then looked at the small packages. Quatre smiled and opened his first, aware that he was being watched. Quatre’s smile grew and his eyes filled with tears as he held a small crystalline angel holding a tiny garnet heart.

 

“Oh Duo. It’s so…” Quatre swallowed hard as he looked at Duo with a heartfelt smile. The others had likewise opened their packages, revealing a little crystalline angel for each, each holding a different colored heart. Deep blue for Heero, green for Trowa, and deep purple for Wufei. They all looked at Duo questioningly.

 

Duo smiled and explained, “I…didn’t know what your favorite colors were, so I…picked out the colors that represented you to me.” He blushed slightly, looking down as he continued, “Quatre’s means love, Heero’s means trustworthiness and calm, Trowa’s means life and security, and Wufei’s means loyalty and self assuredness. To...me at least.”

 

They all looked at their angels again, touched by the gentle thoughtfulness that had gone into the simple gifts. Quatre looked at Duo and said regretfully, “But…we don’t have anything for you.”

 

Duo smiled and looked up at them, his eyes bright. “You gave me the most precious thing in the world. Friendship.” They all smiled back at him and nodded.

 

They sat around the fire in comfortable silence, listening to the crackle and pop of the fire and the wind blowing outside. Then, very softly and tenderly, Duo began to sing.

 

/Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your hearts be light

From now on our troubles will be out of sight./

 

They all recognized the old carol, one that meant the heart and soul of the holiday. Softly, with just as much tenderness, Quatre took up the tune.

 

/Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yuletide gay

From now on our troubles will be miles away./

 

Quatre and Duo smiled at each other, then snuggled together and listened as Trowa took up the song, his soft tenor threaded with hope.

 

/Here we are as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore./

 

Wufei smiled as he threaded his baritone with Trowa’s voice, a perfect harmony of happiness.

 

/Faithful friends who are dear to us

Will be near to us once more./

 

Heero looked at them then began to sing softly, hope and light within his usually dull eyes and voice.

 

/Through the years we’ll all be together

If the fates allow.

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough./

 

Duo sighed softly as he sang softly.

 

/And have yourself

A Merry little Christmas

Now/

 

They all stared into the flames, silent as they hoped within their hearts that the song would hold true. Duo whispered as they all held hands and snuggled close together, guarding against the winds of change, “Merry Christmas.”

 

Owari

 


End file.
